unchartedfandomcom-20200223-history
Desperate Times
'Desperate Times '''is the sixth chapter of ''Uncharted 2: Among Thieves. Plot After stumbling through a wrecked building, Drake and Chloe approached a large courtyard where a couple of Resistance Fighters were seen being mowed down by soldiers that happened to be swarming the area. Not impressed with the odds, Nate suggested they find an alternate route to the hotel to avoid engaging in conflict with the soldiers. However, Chloe hatched a plan with a grenade, which she would use to "break up their little party." Meanwhile, Nate was to take care of the RPG soldier. While Nate wasn't too sure about her plan, the two went along with it. After Nate subdued the RPG soldier, Chloe launched her grenade into the building filled with soldiers, causing a firefight to ensue. After a long shootout with the soldiers, Nate and Chloe continued their route to the hotel. They managed to climb their way inside, and then took an elevator, which unfortunately became disabled due to the generator. The two tried to get the door open, but since it wouldn't stay open, Chloe pushed Nate out before it closed. Nate tried to get it back open, but it was no use. Nate opened a junction box, which showed a map of where the circuit breaker is. Nate proceeded to make his way to the upper floor and get the system running again. Along the way, he came face to face with more soldiers, but that didn't stop him from reaching the generator room and cutting the power back on. Once done, the elevator opened, and Chloe was relieved to be freed. With the roof of the hotel just above them, the two proceeded to climb up there and get to their vantage point. There, Nate pulled out his binoculars and managed to spot the correct temple, which unfortunately, as Chloe pointed out, happened to be located in the middle of all of gunfire and explosions. To prove her point, Chloe pulled out her radio, which relayed a transmission of Lazarević's men spotting Nate in sector 18. They then spotted a helicopter sweeping the city for him. Upon seeing this, it was time for the two get moving. After zip-lining down to a wrecked building, they came across a large gap. Nate attempted to cross it using the ledges, but sooner than later, the helicopter rose up to greet Mr. Drake. It fired its missile at him, bringing the structure he was hanging crashing down and causing Nate to fall onto a platform lining the side of a building. As Nate and Chloe attempted to flee from the chopper's fire, they also met more soldiers attempting to mow them down. The two ran through the hotel, with the chopper ruthlessly firing its explosives at the building, causing much damage to the building. The two dropped to a lower level, where more soldiers were waiting to attack them. The chopper then appeared and blew a large hole in the wall with its missiles. It then fired more missiles at the building, causing it to become unstable and eventually crumble down. However, the two managed to make their way to the edge and leap inside the building across from it, breaking through the glass window in the process. After that triumph set of events, the two proceeded up the steps to the roof of the building they were in. They spotted some small bridges, which the Resistance Fighters used to cross the rooftops. Upon dropping down to a lower rooftop, Nate encountered the sight of the chopper once more. Armed with grenade launcher, Nate managed to blast the chopper out of the sky. Nate lowered the remaining bridges for them to cross the rooftops. They approached a zip line. Chloe got on first and managed to reach the window, but unfortunately for Nate, it snapped, causing him to hit the wall of the building and fall to the ground. Nate was okay, but needed to find a way around the wreckage of the chopper, while Chloe tried to find another way down to meet him. Walkthrough As the chapter begins, head through the greenhouse and out the door towards the outdoor courtyard nearby. As you enter the courtyard you've got a few enemies you can take out stealthily before having to unleash your full fury on Lazarevic's men. After grabbing the soldier that's in the truck to the right of where you entered hop into the bed of the truck as Chloe begins the assault. The sides of the truck bed are perfect for repelling enemy attack so use this location while you take out the first wave of soldiers that appear near the structure in the center of the courtyard. As the enemy forces begin to thin around the kiosk in the center of the courtyard make a run for the left and deal with the soldiers positioned there. After they've been wiped out, make your way into the building and kill the enemies there. After clearing out the enemies in the building a truck with a machine gun appears on the street below. Toss a grenade into the bed of the truck to efficiently neutralize its threat. Run over to the now empty machine gun turret in the truck and use it to teach the remaining enemies in the courtyard a lesson: don't mess with Nathan Drake. After taking everyone out, get out of the truck and head left towards the fire escape so that you can boost Chloe up. Climb up the ladder that Chloe's dropped down for you and get up. From the fire escape leap over to the nearby signpost to get up to the rooftops of the adjacent building and head inside. Inside the building two soldiers emerge from the elevator. Get behind the pillars and eliminate the enemies before stepping into the elevator. The elevator becomes stuck though so you've got to find a way to get it working again. Head into the building again and out to the narrow beam that's jutting out into the Nepal sky. Hop onto the flagpoles and use them to reach the other side of the building. Maneuver through the building's interior and back outside where you've got to climb hand over hand to the next building across the large gap. Inside the building hurriedly sneak over to the side of the doorway to the kitchen and wait for one of the guards to get close and use a silent takedown to eliminate him. At this point the other guard will most likely have noticed your presence so take him out and head towards the staircase a little further. Race up the stairs and use melee attacks to quickly take out the enemies along the way. At the top floor use another protruding beam to reach the exterior of the building and follow the side of the building to get back inside from another point. Clear out the enemies inside the building while you search for the elevator control box. Drop into the room inside the building and activate the elevator control box to get Chloe moving again. Use the ladder in the room to get out of the room and look for Chloe to get her out of the elevator. Find the ladder that's just a bit to high for you to reach and boost Chloe up to it. After she drops it down make your way up to the roof. Once on the roof hop into the pool and swim around for a bit; doing so earns you some cash for purchasing perks later. After doing that head over to the broken off corner of the roof and drop onto the lower level to reach a place where you can climb up to the highest point of the building. At the highest point, after speaking with Chloe, interact with the zipline to slide down the rope to reach the building across the way. After reaching the next building shimmy across the yellow beam. As you're doing that an attack helicopter fires at you knocking the beam you're on down. Climb up the side of the building to reach a series of small roof outcroppings and run along the side of the building to avoid the helicopter's gunfire. Quickly run through the rooftop courtyard and avoid the enemy gunfire, simply passing them by as you make your way to the next building. Leap across the gap to get into the next area. In the building's hallway, kill the two enemies there before turning the corner and finding two more. Ignore the elevator as Chloe will just tell you to take the stairs. Descend into a large office room and stick to the rear of the room as you take out enemies there. The attack helicopter knocks the entire building down with you in it so the back left of the room is the safest spot to be in so the furniture doesn't take you out. As the building begins to collapse run forward and jump through the opening in the room to make it to the building across the street in time. In the building you've just entered, head up the stairs and jump over to the next rooftop that's across from where the wall has been completely blown away. On the rooftop open fire towards the enemies on the nearby roofs as you proceed forward. Lower the small bridge to reach the next building and cross it. Look at the building below and to the left and take out the enemies positioned there. Hop down to it and prepare to face the attack helicopter you've seen so much of the past two chapters. Boss Battle: Attack Helicopter The grenade launcher is the key to defeating the helicopter. Aiming it a little ahead of where the helicopter is works best for targeting it with the grenades as they move through the air rather slowly. Look out for a couple of enemies that make their way onto the roof to annoy you while you're dealing with the helicopter. There is grenade ammo scattered throughout the rooftop so there's plenty for you to use in case you miss the helicopter a few times. Once you've hit the helicopter enough times it goes down in a blaze of fire and it's time to keep moving. Lower the bridge nearby to reach the adjacent building with Chloe. Explore the area to find the zip line ahead and use to reach the lower level. On the ground, look for the helicopter you just took down and climb the pipe nearby to get around it. Hop over to the signpost and drop to the ground to end the chapter. Behind the scenes *The demo version of The Nathan Drake Collection happens on this level. It starts after Chloe gets trapped on the elevator, and ends when the helicopter is taken out. *Upon reaching the rooftop of the hotel, when Nathan jumps into the pool he will play 'Marco Polo' while Chloe tells Drake that he is so unprofessional. This rewards the player the medals 'Marco' and 'Polo'. Category:Chapters in Among Thieves